Snape  Day: Severus Snape and the Dark Arts
by HulkJr
Summary: Severus Snape terkenal sebagai anak yang mahir menemukan ilmu hitam baru di Hogwarts. Mau tahu bagaimana dia melakukan percobaan tentang ilmu hitam yang baru dipelajarinya? Baca aja FF ini.


Judul : Severus Snape and the Dark Arts (Severus Snape dan Ilmu Hitam)

Genre : Humor

Timeline : Tahun ke-5 Snape di Hogwarts

Disclaimer : Kepunyaan Bunda Rowling

Catatan:

Timeline FF ini sengaja dibuat ngaco ya. Jadi anggep aja Lucius Malfoy itu seangkatan ama Snape di Hogwarts. Soalnya males kudu bikin nama baru lagi. :P

Severus Snape and the Dark Arts

Snape, nama bocah itu. Dia adalah murid Hogwarts yang kelihatannya cukup terkenal pada angkatannya. Selain karena ketampanannya, juga karena obsesinya terhadap ilmu hitam. Makanya tak perlu heran jika Snape telah menguasai banyak sekali ilmu hitam dibandingkan murid-murid lain seusianya.

"Hai, Snape. Selamat pagi!" sapa seseorang kepada bocah itu, saat mereka bertemu di ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang terletak di bawah tanah Hogwarts.

"Pagi," jawab Snape pendek. Begitulah Snape, selalu cool.

"Sudah berhasil menemukan ilmu hitam baru lagi kah?"

"Sudah sih, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Gope dulu dong, kalau mau tahu! Hehe.." kata Snape sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"Lha, pelit amat sih ama sahabatmu sendiri, si Lucius Malfoy ini?"

"Ya harus dong! Setiap ilmu itu ada harganya," kata Snape sambil nyengir.

"Memangnya ilmu seperti apa lagi yang kau temukan sekarang?" tanya Lucius, bocah berambut pirang yang ternyata merupakan teman Snape. "Aku tak ingin tertipu lagi seperti waktu itu, katanya ilmu hitam sakti, bisa membius banyak lawan dalam sekali serangan, tak tahunya.."

"Beneran bisa kan?" Snape memotong.

"I-iya sih. Tapi bukan dengan cara ngentutin orang juga kali! Mana sebelumnya kita harus makan jengkol dulu pula, walaupun harus kuakui makanan itu enak."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kuberi tahu ilmu yang telah kupelajari sekarang ini," Snape mengibaskan rambut panjangnya terlebih dahulu, "ilmunya adalah ilmu pelet memikat wanita!"

"Apa? Benarkah?" Lucius seperti masih tak percaya. "Lebih hebat mana jika dibanding ramuan cinta?"

"Aku akan memilih ilmu pelet ini daripada ramuan cinta.." jawab Snape. "Karena untuk ramuan cinta, kita harus memastikan si korban meminum atau memakan ramuan itu. Sedangkan untuk ilmu pelet tidak perlu. Tinggal pilih target, lakukan sebuah ritual atau upacara. Selanjutnya dia bakal klepek-klepek ngejar-ngejar kita."

"Terus gimana tuh cara kerjanya?"

"Hmm, bakalan susah kalau aku harus menjelaskan caranya kepadamu. Masalahnya otakmu tidak akan nyampe.."

"Sialan! Gini-gini juga, biarpun otakku tumpul yang penting nilai tetep ancur! Hahaha.."

"Sudah, tak usah curhat.." ledek Snape, sembari memamerkan giginya yang putih, bahkan saking putihnya hampir terlihat transparan. "Kalau gitu, kita langsung praktek di lapangan saja, okeh?"

"Oke. Tapi, di lapangan mana? Quidditch atau lapangan di halaman depan Hogwarts?" ucap Lucius polos dan Snape hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, siapa yang bakal jadi target kita untuk percobaan kali ini?" tanya Snape sambil mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Lucius ketika mereka telah berada di kamar anak laki-laki yang sedang kosong.

"Hmm," Lucius tersenyum malu dan mukanya langsung berubah merah, "bagaimana kalau…"

"Siti, eh, Cissy kan?" potong Snape, menyebutkan nama panggilan adik kelas mereka Narcissa Black.

"Kalau sudah tahu napa nanya lagi? Hehe.." kata Lucius, mukanya masih merah. Lucius memang sudah lama menyukai gadis itu, tapi dia belum berani mengungkapkannya, karena muka Narcissa selalu terlihat jutek dimanapun dia berada. "Terus apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Gampang sekali. Pertama, kau tinggal menyiapkan foto target yang ingin kau jadikan pacar.."

"Oh, foto Cissy banyak banget di laciku.." potong Lucius bersemangat.

"Yea, yea.. Selanjutnya kau harus menyiapkan sesajen berupa.."

"Sesa.. apa?" potong Lucius lagi.

"Sesajen, Lucy!"

"Grr.. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu napa!"

"Makanya diem dulu. Jangan memotong penjelasan orang terus!" bentak Snape, seraya melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kau harus menyiapkan sesajen berupa.."

"Sesajen tuh sejenis makanan ya?"

Snape menghela napas. "Lama-lama bibirmu kupotong dan kujadikan parkedel nih. Meni teu kapok-kapok.."

"Ya, maap. Keceplosan. Ya udah, nih foto calon yayangku!" ujar Lucius seraya menyerahkan foto Narcissa Black. "Terus gimana lagi?"

"Kita siapkan sesajennya. Berupa 3 butir telur setengah mateng, secangkir kopi pahit yang dicampur beberapa lembar rambutmu.."

"AW!" Lucius berteriak saat Snape mencabut beberapa helai rambutnya tanpa komando apapun, Lucius hanya bisa memberengut.

"Uang kertas palsu untuk menyogok dewa jodoh, bakar kemenyan untuk membuka auramu dan terakhir tusuk konde Nyi Roro Kidul untuk menusuk foto calon targetmu!"

"Nyi Roro Kidul, perasaan pernah mendengar.."

"Nyi Roro Kidul tuh ratu penunggu laut pantai selatan pulau Jawa, Indonesia. Ya tempat aku mendapat ilmu pelet ini." Snape menjelaskan, seperti biasa dengan aura cool-nya.

"Wow, terus bagaimana kau bisa dapat tusuk kondenya?" Lucius takjub.

"Yeah, kupikir tadinya bakal susah untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi ternyata tusuk konde ini dijual di FJB (Forum Jual-Beli) nya Kaskus!" Snape terlihat bangga dan Lucius hanya melongo karena tidak mengerti. "Ok, karena bahan-bahan sudah terkumpul semua, sekarang tinggal kita mulai ritualnya."

"Gimana tuh?"

"Ssstt," Snape mulai serius, setelah itu dia mengucapkan sejenis mantera berbahasa aneh yang tak dikenal Lucius, "_Hoom.. Sangkiang sangwedi, roro jangwani singmenang jodoh pun abdi, lintang melintang dina hati, jeung maturan tiap isuk tiap weungi!"_

Snape memejamkan matanya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya sambil tetap bersila.

"Tusuk foto Cissy sekarang!" perintah Snape tiba-tiba.

Lucius segera beraksi setelah mendengar komando dari Snape. Tangannya yang sudah memegang tusuk konde mulai berputar-putar di atas foto dan bersiap menusuk foto kekasih pujaannya itu. Namun setelah satu menit berjalan, Lucius masih saja belum melakukan perintah Snape juga.

"Ada apa, Lucy? Kenapa lama banget!" kata Snape tak sabar.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku salah memilih foto.."

"Salah memilih bagaimana?" tanya Snape sambil menyomot foto yang tergeletak di depannya. "Ya ampun! Kenapa kau pilih foto Narcissa yang sedang berlari."

"Makanya aku jadi susah nusuk, dia berlari terus sih. Malah kadang-kadang ngumpet di belakang pohon!"

"Yee, salah sendiri!" Snape benar-benar kesal. "Eh, tapi lihat tuh. Si Cissy di foto kayaknya lagi kecapekan, tusuk sekarang!"

"Siaaaapp!" teriak Lucius penuh semangat.

Jleb. Tusuk konde menancap tepat di pantat Cissy yang terlihat memberengut karena kesakitan.

"Sudah beres?" tanya Lucius.

"Yep, sekarang kau coba temui Cissy, ah, tapi pasti dia yang bakal kepingin menemuimu deh!"

"Tak perlu kau suruh pun pasti akan kutemui," ujar Lucius seraya melenggang pergi, "Dah, Snape, nanti kuberitahu hasilnya!"

Lima belas menit kemudian Lucius sudah kembali ke kamar. Snape yang penasaran akan hasil dari jampi-jampinya pun segera memperhatikannya. Tapi Snape bingung, kenapa temannya itu masuk ke kamar sambil menutup pipi kanannya dengan kedua tangan ya?

"Parah!" ucap Lucius untuk menjawab ekspresi keheranan Snape.

"Ada apa? Jampi-jampinya gagal?" Snape mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengingat-ngingat barangkali ada petunjuk yang dia lupakan.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Terus?"

"Benar-benar parah deh! Baru saja aku menemui Cissy di aula besar, dia langsung memelukku dan mencium pipiku!" Lucius terlihat senang. "Dan mukaku langsung terasa panas, terus karena banyak orang yang ngeliatin, aku pun kembali ke sini. Bellatrix sampai melongo tak percaya setelah melihat kejadian itu!"

"Bagus.. Bagus.. Seratus poin untuk ketampanan dan kecerdasanku kalau begitu," kata Snape narsis, berlagak seperti guru yang sedang memberikan poin untuk asrama.

"Setuju aja deh, hehe.." Lucius mengiyakan. "Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada efek sampingnya ga?"

"Kurang tahu. Makanya aku menjadikanmu kelinci percobaanku terlebih dahulu," jawab Snape yang langsung memasang muka tak berdosa.

"Sialan kau!"

Keesokan harinya, Snape menjalankan aktivitas di Hogwarts dengan tanpa ditemani teman setianya. Lucius, kini selalu pergi dengan Narcissa yang telah berhasil mereka jadikan sebagai korban pelet pertama. Beruntung, di saat kesendiriannya, Snape tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan geng pengacau yang selalu mengganggunya, geng yang selalu sirik dengan kegantengan Snape, Geng Marauder. Ah, mengingat geng pengacau itu, Snape juga jadi teringat dengan malaikat penolongnya yang selalu membela Snape apabila dia diganggu oleh geng Marauder. Dia adalah Lily Evans. Sayang, mereka berada di asrama yang berbeda. Seandainya saja mereka berada di asrama yang sama pasti Snape sudah..

_Eit, tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalau aku juga mencoba untuk memelet Lily_, pikir Snape. _Hmm, patut dicoba, daripada keduluan si Jejem Potter itu._

Sebenarnya Snape bisa saja langsung mengajak Lily jalan. Tetapi hubungan mereka sekarang ini sedang tidak baik. Gara-gara, yah, sudah pada tahu semua lha.. Snape mengucapkan kata tabu 'itu'. Eh? Belum pada tahu? Nih, waktu itu Snape mengucapkan kata, "Lho, Ly? Kamu kok kelihatan tambah _gemukan_ ya?" Yep, setelah itu Lily jarang mengajak Snape berbicara lagi.

Dan sekarang, tekad Snape sudah bulat. Segera saja, Snape menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil semua bahan dan alat untuk melakukan ritual. Tak lupa, dia mencabut tusuk konde yang masih menancap di pantat Narcissa. Tapi ada satu masalah, Snape tidak mempunyai foto Lily! Oh iya, minggu lalu angkatannya difoto per asrama, dan foto itu sekarang dipajang di majalah dinding yang berada di dekat pintu masuk menuju aula besar. Sambil menggendong tas besar berisi semua keperluan upacaranya, Snape langsung bergegas menuju aula besar. Sesampainya di sana, Snape segera merapalkan mantra ke foto asrama Gryffindor angkatannya, kemudian merapalkan mantra ke sebuah kertas kosong di depannya. Wih, wih, Snape memang hebat. Sementara di dunia muggle mesin fotokopi masih belum ditemukan, Snape sudah bisa melakukan dengan sihirnya!

Foto hasil kopian sudah berada di tangannya. Kini Snape tinggal mencari tempat yang aman untuk melaksanakan ritualnya. Dan terpilihlah toilet rusak tempat hantu Myrtle Merana berada.

Dengan sigap, dia mengambil sebuah nampan dari dalam tas, kemudian menaruh tiga butir telur yang, err, masih mentah sih. Tapi tenang, Snape mahir menggunakan sihir-sihirnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Snape memanggang tiga telur itu selama lima menit menggunakan mantra api. Lalu dia mengeluarkan gelas dari tasnya dan langsung menyeduh kopi pahit di gelas itu. Kemudian Snape mengambil sedikit rambutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kopi tersebut. Tapi.. _Ya ampun, nanti kopinya jadi manis dong gara-gara kemasukan rambutku?_ Pikir Snape panik. Akhirnya sebagai jalan keluar dia masukkan lebih banyak lagi bubuk kopi ke dalam cangkir, agar kopinya tetap pahit. Terus langkah selanjutnya tinggal siapkan uang kertas, bakar kemenyan, dan.. SELESAI!

Setelah itu, Snape mulai merapalkan jampi-jampi dengan bahasa aneh lagi dari mulutnya sambil menutup mata, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membuka, lalu Snape mengambil tusuk konde yang dia simpan di sampingnya, jleb, sekarang tusuk itu sudah menempel di foto yang tergeletak di lantai. Ritual sudah beres, sekarang saatnya dia mengecek hasilnya.

Snape melangkah keluar, ke arah danau dimana kebanyakan murid Hogwarts menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di sana. Dan baru saja Snape menginjakkan kakinya di halaman Hogwarts, sahabatnya datang mendekati.

"Hey, Snape!" panggil Lucius. "Tadi ada yang nyariin tuh!"

"Siapa? Lily?" tebak Snape, jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Iya. Heran deh, kenapa kau masih bergaul dengan turunan darah lumpur seperti dia?" ucap Lucius yang memang tidak menyukai penyihir keturunan muggle.

"Terus dia ada dimana?" tanya Snape tanpa mempedulikan ketidaksukaan Lucius.

"Tadi sih dia ada di pinggir danau.." jawab Lucius dan Snape tersenyum karena tebakannya ternyata benar, Lily ada di danau.

"Ok, Thanks. Aku ke sana dulu!" Snape berpamitan.

"Ya sudah, aku juga mau ke yayangku dulu. See you!"

Jantung Snape makin berdegup kencang ketika kakinya mengantarkan dia semakin dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Dari jauh, gadis yang dia sukai itu sudah terlihat, dia sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu seperti Snape. Makanya kadang-kadang banyak yang menyangka Snape dan Lily kembar. Tapi orang-orang pun sadar saat melihat dari dekat, terlihat perbedaan di hidung, bibir, dan pastinya mata mereka. Mata Snape hitam legam, sedangkan Lily hijau indah.

Tinggal beberapa meter jarak Snape menuju Lily yang duduk di pinggir danau sambil membaca buku. Dan saat Snape semakin dekat, Lily menengokkan kepalanya, ekspresinya terlihat kaget.

"Snape!" pekik Lily. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Muka Snape bersemu merah.

"Ng, tidak, ngg, tadi aku dengar kau mencariku?"

Lily mengangguk, dia bangun dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Snape dan memegang tangannya. Muka Snape semakin panas, jantungnya memainkan ritme cepat, tubuhnya gemetaran, dan bulu kuduknya pun berdiri (Memangnya Lily hantu? Hihi). Apakah peletnya sudah berfungsi dengan baik?

"Snape," ucap Lily. Kuping Snape serasa terbang saat mendengar suara lembut Lily memanggilnya. "Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini!"

JELEGERR. Seperti ada petir yang menyambar hati Snape. Lily mengusirnya? Peletnya berfungsi tidak sih?

"Ap-apa? Kenapa?" Snape jadi terbata-bata.

"Iya, lebih baik kau pergi sembunyi.." wajah Lily tegang.

"Sembunyi dari apa?"

"James! Dari tadi dia mencarimu. Setiap anak Slytherin yang berpapasan dengannya pasti dia tanyai. Dan jika mereka menjawab 'tidak tahu', James langsung menyihir rambut mereka agar berminyak seperti rambutmu!" kata Lily. "Makanya untuk sementara waktu, kau jangan kemana-mana dulu, tetaplah berada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu!"

"Terima kasih atas kekhawatiranmu," kata Snape, terlihat senang dengan kepedulian Lily padanya. "Tetapi, mau apa lagi sih si Potter jelek itu!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud Potter jelek itu, eh?" tiba-tiba Peter Pettigrew berada di dekat mereka. Wajahnya terlihat licik. "Jaameess.. Snape di sini! Snape ada di sini!"

"Ayo, Snape.. Cepat pergi, daripada si James keburu datang!" perintah Lily.

Mau tak mau Snape pun jadi panik. Secepat mungkin dia berlari sambil sesekali menengok kepada Lily. Gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya. Hmm, apa itu karena pelet itu ya?

Snape sudah berlari sampai ke jembatan, saat tiba-tiba Sirius mencegatnya dan memblokir jalan keluar dari jembatan. Sedangkan dari arah berlawanan sudah terlihat James Potter yang mendekatinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Snape!" ujar James.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Tak usah berang begitu dong! Dari tadi aku mencarimu cuma mau bilang kalau.."

"Ya?"

James terlihat tegang, dia menarik napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan, "Aku.. Cinta... Ka.."

"TIDAAAK! JANGAAN!" Snape yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diutarakan James langsung berteriak dan merapalkan mantra 'Muffliato' ke tempat sekitarnya. Dan dengan gocekan ala pemain bola bekel handal, dia mengecoh Sirius yang memblokir jalan dan berhasil melarikan diri. Tapi, Snape tidak berlari menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin melainkan ke arah toilet rusak dimana dia telah melakukan ritual. Karena Snape curiga ada yang salah dengan ritual yang telah dijalankannya.

Dan benar saja. Sesampainya dia di toilet itu, pokok permasalahannya langsung terdeteksi. Snape salah menusuk korban! Bukannya menusuk Lily, dia malah menusuk James!

Kreet. Pintu di salah satu bilik toilet terbuka. Dari dalamnya keluar sosok berambut pirang dan bermuka lancip. Dia keluar dari bilik sambil menutup pipi kirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia adalah..

"Lho, Lucius? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Snape.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, cuma mengecek.."

"Mengecek hasil kecupan Narcissa, eh?" Snape menebak, tetapi Lucius buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Malah kebalikannya!" jawab Lucius. "Nih, pipi kiriku bekas ditampar olehnya. Mana kejadiannya begitu tiba-tiba pula. Tadi kan aku sedang jalan di lorong sambil memeluknya, terus tiba-tiba dia seperti tersentak, seperti tersadar kembali. Kemudian beberapa saat memandangku, dan.. plak.. Aku ditamparnya. Hiks!"

"Benarkah? Oh, mungkin itu karena.."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku mencabut tusuk konde dari foto Narcissa.. Habis aku mau menggunakannya juga sih! Hehe.."

"Yee, pantas saja!"

"Eh, tapi aku juga dapat kesialan uy. Niatnya memelet Lily, eh, malah jadinya si James yang mau menembakku!"

"Hahaha.. Kalau itu sih karena.." Lucius diam sejenak. "Aku yang memindahkan tusuk kondenya ke si James! Habis aku tak rela sih kau berpacaran dengan si Lily!"

"Sialan!" serapah Snape. "Ya udah deh, emang nasib kita kali jadi jomblo selamanya!"

"Ah, itu mah lo aja kali! Aku sih ga akan nyerah dan tetap mengejar Cissy, dan kali ini tanpa bantuan ilmu pelet aneh atau ramuan cinta lainnya lagi!"

"Ya, benar juga.. Tumben kali ini otakmu encer!" puji Snape. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta kita dengan usaha sendiri!"

"Setuju!" teriak Lucius.

Setelah mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari pengalaman mereka itu, Snape dan Lucius benar-benar tersadar dan akhirnya berjanji tidak akan menggunakan ilmu atau jampi-jampi apapun untuk mendapatkan jodohnya. Mereka hanya akan menggunakan usaha mereka sendiri. Bagi Snape sih mudah, karena dia punya modal ketampanan dan keseksian. Yang disangsikan malah si Lucius, beneran bisa dapet si Narcissa yang jutek itu nggak ya? Pokoknya, kita buktikan saja tekad mereka ya..

Beberapa minggu kemudian..

"Hei, Snape. Lagi ngapain?" sapa Lucius di pagi hari, saat mereka berada di ruang rekreasi. "Wah, pasti nemu ilmu baru lagi ya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Snape dengan cool.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Aku mendapatkan ilmu.. SUSUK!" ujar Snape, Lucius hanya melongo seperti biasa. "Ilmu untuk membuat kita terlihat semakin seksi dan bercahaya di mata orang-orang!"

"Jadi, aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menggaet Cissy?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalo gitu ajarin dong!" rayu Lucius.

"Lha, waktu itu kan pernah ngomong, katanya mau mendapatkan cinta kita dengan usaha sendiri!"

"Ah, itu mah orang lain kali yang ngomong! Yuk, dah buruan cobain!"

"Hmm," Snape berpikir dulu sebentar, "ok deh. Kemon, kang!"

Dan mereka pun lupa dengan komitmen yang sudah mereka ucapkan, untuk tidak menggunakan ilmu apapun dalam mendapat jodoh. Dasar anak muda!

TAMAT

NB : Huaa, beres juga FF untuk Snape Day ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur dan ngebuat kita makin ngebet ama almarhum Snape ye.. Hihi..

Dan mohon maaf juga kalau ada sedikit Slash atau maho detected, its just an accident, right? :P


End file.
